Police Brutality
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Another day, another slow night for a certain interpol officer. However an exotic car occupying a freaky couple brightens up her night. Futanari ahead.


**Imagine if there were more cops doing this kind of stuff. Who knows, maybe the crime rate might drop.**

If it wasn't for the street lights along with her own headlights then outside might as well have been pitch black as Chun-Li was slowly driving down the street in her police cruiser. She turned on the touch screen of the car and activated the bluetooth then pulled out her phone to play a song from her playlist eventually choosing **Chevelle – Vitamin R(Leading Us Along)**. Things have been pretty quiet as of late so it was pretty boring for her to say the least but the music was providing some help in alleviating her boredom. She had no reason to be on high alert which is why the car was put in cruise mode. As the night progressed without anything interesting she stretched her arm letting out a yawn as she was ready to turn for the night when something out her window got her attention. "Well look at what _we _have here!" the interpol officer whistled the tune of the song while still in cruise mode. Helena and Marie were less than peacefully minding their own business doing just about everything they could think of in the frenchwoman's car. The interpol officer flashed her badge against the streetlight making it shine brightly. Chun-Li lit up her police lights without sounding the siren but nonetheless forcing the couple to pull over leading to a grassy path in front of a restaurant. The neon sign above the building read 'Footy's Diner' thankfully that was the only thing that appeared to be lit indicating that it was closed for the night. Presently Chun-Li was focused on the matter at hand regarding two of last people she'd expected to find in this situation. She thoroughly trained to keep herself emotionless when pulling over anyone however she hardly cared about that while chuckling at the two.

* * *

The two just stood there, the former twiddling her thumbs while looking around and the latter trying to regain her composure while being a stumbling mess even though she was only trying to stand and very bow legged at that. Semen was rushing down Marie's legs in multiple streams, a light wind chill on her wet pussy normally made her shake but this time for some reason was making her horny again. Helena's cock had still been dripping with her cum to that of what was forming a creamy white puddle in front of the officer. She tried to keep eye contact with Chun-Li however her efforts were fruitless finding it impossible not to stare at the officer's massive thighs. As a result the DOATEC head saw her cock twitch with anticipation, also it didn't help much that she had just gotten finished pounding the ever loving daylights out of Marie. Even though the blonde wasn't speaking she desperately wanting to tell Helena that she wanted more. The wet sensation between her legs was slowly driving her mad but given their current predicament she had to calm down but that was easier said than done. "T-that's a nice dress you're wear–" Chun-Li raised her hand up cutting Helena off. Irritation had been just the start of emotions that Helena was feeling right now. It was bad enough that her untouchable image had just been tarnished overnight but for it to ruined by a pig really got under her skin and she would have been angry but she was way too underdressed for that. Helena's face had mirrored that of a tomato while her breasts were producing enough perspiration to make them glisten in the night.

"Drop the act. I've been waiting for you to slip up you little snake in the grass!" Chun-Li couldn't help wearing a cocky smile at the two as her thumbs were swiftly at work typing something on her interpol issued tablet. "Lamborghini Veveno? You always did have a taste for the finer things in life. I mean just look at this beauty, oh and the car is nice too." The interpol officer glanced at the luxury car, Helena gave a nod. "It amazing what hard work gets you nowadays. Too bad such carelessness just might have caused you to lose this baby." The head of DOATEC gave no reaction except raising an eyebrow. Marie was panicking and the look of concern on her face kept a smile plastered on Chun-Li's face. "Why so shocked? You might as well be a walking rap sheet with these charges so let's go over them, shall we? Let us see, reckless driving, destruction to property, public indecency, statutory rape, exploitation of a minor, and to top all off …my God quite a bag of tricks you got here…" Chun-Li patted her hand on the duffle bag taken from Helena's car which filled with a surplus of sex toys flinching when an unexpected motor was brought to life from inside the bag.

"Minor?! Motherfucker, I beg your damn pardon?!" Marie's panic turned into rage poking a finger to Chun-Li's chest. "I'm 23 you piece of shit!" Chun-Li stuck her fingers inside Marie's mouth. "Firsts things first get that bass out of your voice when you talk to me! Secondly, 23 my left one. Talk is cheap bitch, prove it." Marie walked over to Helena's car bending over the door reaching through window for her purse. Meanwhile Chun-Li motioned for Helena to follow as they made their way to the petite blonde. Due to the size of her purse Marie was taking longer than she wanted to rummaging through it moving items aside to find it. By the time her ID was in her hands she froze in place from the feeling of a pair of hands groping her ass. "Now this is stunning. Such a plump pair of cheeks from such a small person." As Chun-Li and Helena continued to let their hands to roam all round the lower half of Marie she managed to have her hand reach back to the interpol officer's to show her the card. "Well, well, well I stand corrected. Marie Rose, huh? Looks like you really are an adult. That being said it gives me permission to do this." She pushed Marie's arm back into the car keeping her bent over then herself and Helena ran their hands across Marie's cheeks. The two spent the next half hour spreading her ass then loudly brought Marie's cheeks together to produce a clapping sound. By the time they finally stopped Marie breathed a sigh of relief knowing if they had kept that any longer she would have hit an orgasm. "Tell me Helena did you have her bent over like this when you fucked her?" Helena resumed fondling Marie's ass but registered the question long enough to answer. "Maybe." Chun-Li scoffed at her modesty. "Yeah? Did you have your cock banging against this big, juicy, ass?" Marie broke out into a series of squeals ranging high and low as she felt her cheeks be abused by both Chun-Li and Helena's hands. "Huh? Did you make this bitch fucking scream?" They both was grabbed a handful making her ass jiggle before retracting then coming forward with a large smack. Now Marie really and she couldn't hold off any further allowing her juices to fly out and cover their hands. The interpol officer wouldn't stop however taking her hand off of Marie's ass then sticking her fingers in her pussy while the her orgasm was still going on forcing even more juice to fly out. The very second Marie was finished Chun-Li pulled out of the car making her stand straight. "Not another step Helena, your gun is standing proud so for all I know you could still have some bullets left and I'm not done with you either."

The interpol officer turned Marie around then pushed her down against the hood of the Lamborghini and did the same to Helena on the other side. The taller blonde moaned upon feeling Chun-Li grasp her thighs, even though she attempted to resist the interpol officer just managed to spread her legs out. Chun-Li undid the ties on her own dress and pulled it over her head tossing the clothing onto the roof of the car. The instant she stripped Chun-Li had her hands go to town on Helena's body letting her digits crawl up and down her then palmed Helena's sweaty cheeks on her like a pair of basketballs. Chun-Li made Helena jump when she felt those fingers slide in between her ass as Chun-Li yanked down her thong. "Got something you want to say Helena?" Chun-Li drilled her finger inside Helena's ass and this was a more unfamiliar position the DOATEC head found herself because normally she'd be the one doing the fingering. The interpol officer took her fingers out to bring them to her face licking them clean. Helena just stood there as she saw her breasts be violated freely as Chun-Li had them all in her hands moving them in a directions before pressing her palm to Helena's nipples rolling them until they were as hard as her cock. "So I take that it's standard issue for all cops to grope the people the pull over?" Helena put her hands on her hips. "Why the sarcasm? I didn't hear you complaining when your hands were roaming on your friend over here." Chun-Li slipped her fingers down Helena's back, returning to her rear. The interpol felt the need to reassert her dominance putting a hand to the back pushing Helena flat against the hood while her other hand moved under the blonde's ass rimming the hole before reaching for her balls. The interpol officer tugged on the sensitive pair making Helena gasp at her grip. Chun-Li would be a fool not admit her excitement in all of this but it wasn't to let them know just yet. As if it was possible Helena could feel the heat of the hood reach her cock making big fucker stiff enough for it to feel like a rock from the service she received. Lucky for her Chun-Li gave small glance to notice the erection for herself so she reached to close her hand around Helena's cock squeezing gently trying to see if her girth was legit.

For some odd reason Helena could feel like something was poking at her backside to which her head turned back to see Chun-Li sporting an erection of her own rubbing it against her ass. Helena was ready to say something until she flinched after what felt like a rubber band tightly being placed on the tip of her's. "I bet you have the time of your life with this." Confusion had taken over Helena's mind while she was trying to make heads or tails of what going on in this cops head. A loud buzzing noise invaded her ears then her eyes went wide as the noise in question came from below seeing the egg ring on her cock. Marie watched slowly getting mesmerized seeing the sight of Helena panting keeping a dirty look at the interpol getting frisky with her. Helena's face had turned red from a mix arousal and embarrassment of there was one thing the DOATEC owner didn't count on it was her bag of tricks being used against her. The interpol officer could sense Helena was starting to let her eyes roll back and lose focus from this kind of attention so Chun-Li snapped her fingers several times in her face and stepped back. Helena let out a frustrated breath. "Don't look at me like that." Chun-Li put her fingers back in Marie's mouth. "Now as for you, Marie I think your pussy needs some loving." "Wsooshdhhs?!" Marie tried to argue but with the interpol officer keeping her fingers on her tongue all she could do is mumble. She planted her hands firmly on the hood as the officer pushed her against the warm metal. Marie shook like crazy while impatiently waiting for the inevitable, Helena looked at her with sheer lust plastered on her face. "You only talk when I say so, understand me?" Marie defiantly avoided eye contact with Chun-Li nodded slowly keeping her eyes on Helena, the interpol officer took her fingers out of Marie's mouth and crouched down let them slide into her pussy. She shuddered at the feel from the saliva coated digits on a full exploration inside her, it didn't take long for the interpol officer to find her spot making her moan loud enough to make Chun-Li snicker lightly. If it wasn't for the recent thrashing Marie took courtesy of Helena's cock then she'd be surprised with how easily the interpol officer could put her fingers in her pussy. A mix of silent swearing was adding to loud moans disturbing the night with Chun-Li's thumb brushing against Marie's clit caused. She gave an excruciating screech as her pussy entered a fit of contractions drenching Chun-Li's hand with a layer of cum. The interpol officer gave off grunts of amusement as she drilled faster doubling down in her efforts, sliding and rubbing the tight, slick, wet walls of Marie with an almost crazed look. "Oh, man Riker's is gonna have a ball with you." Marie squeezed her hands trying to avoid satisfying Chun-Li with her moans closing her mouth. "Yep, I can see the worlds largest gangbanging and you'll be the lucky recipient!" Marie's head shot up with that last sentence making her blood run cold, the last thing she wanted was to get locked up. So what if she was fucking in public, she did the passersby a service giving them the show of a lifetime. She looked up at Helena and Marie couldn't believe what she saw the expression on Helena's face getting off at the sight of her being groped. Marie was in disbelief of herself getting aroused from seeing Helena getting aroused, she almost though she was losing her mind. "Why let jailbirds wreck me when uh...uh…" Marie scrambled as she carefully thought over her options, it hit her. "When you could wreck me yourself." Chun-Li slowed her pace down softly dragging her nails against Marie's walls. "That right? Keep talking." Marie was trying to avoid releasing another orgasm and just speak. "J-just promise you won't arrest us." Marie had to admit that she was a little upset at no longer having Chun-Li work her fingers inside her. The interpol officer spun Marie around shaking with fear staring at the menacing glare in front of her. "I'm tempted to put you in cuffs right now for trying to cut a deal with me." Marie's anger rose causing her to immediately run her mouth. "Fuck this, now listen here cock sucking pig do yourself a favor go to back to your car and shove your nightstick up your ass!" The act of rebellion surprised Chun-Li making her just barely flinch but it quickly turned to rage and she grasped Marie by the neck and shoved her fingers back into her mouth. Marie gagged and choked, tasting the usual skin along with a mix of semen and her own juices. Marie's puffed angrily as she struggled helplessly in Chun-Li's unbreakable clutches. "It would be in your best interest to stop resisting, you're pissing me off."

Marie shook her head as best she could making Chun-Li boiling mad. "I thought I told you to get that bass out of your voice but it's obvious you don't know how to listen. So tell you what's going to happen I'm going to fuck you. Hard, and you're gonna submit to me." Chun-Li pointed at Helena. "Both of you!" Marie kept her glare but nodded nonetheless. She almost shuddered to glace at Helena, who expectantly nodded with a lust ridden leer in her eye. "Now that's better." Marie unbuttoned her shirt taking her arms out the sleeves letting the sweaty cloth slide down her body to the floor then bent over unzipping her skirt and prying it off her legs. When she stood, Marie gave up every feeling of resistance looking at the large cock Chun-Li had. Marie had wished she never opposed Chun-Li while internally drooling of the interpol officer stroking her meat in one hand, after the stunt she pulled Marie was convinced that she'd behind bars but now she wants to pounce on Chun-Li. It's girth rivaled Helena's but slightly longer not that it mattered, the shaft was still very appetizing. Chun-Li licked her fingers clean of the slimy semen mixture she'd scooped out of Marie's pussy. "I've been waiting longer than I should have." Chun-Li tapped the hood signaling for Helena to come over and join them. "Say no more," Helena was happily ready for anything and everything the interpol officer had planned for them. Hell, this was giving her a flashback to typical business meeting except Chun-Li isn't boring her to death with rambling nonsense that she didn't care enough to listen to. But at least they all ended with her slamming her cock into every corporate sellout from hell to Houston. Chun-Li watched Helena with those hungry eyes as she laid back on the hood, spreading her legs wide as her hand shook with the vibration of the cock ring as she stroked herself. Her other hand went to her breast, squeezing and rolling the nipple until it was stiff. "You better not resist. Now make yourself useful and climb on her." Despite wanting to do every naughty thing in her head she still wanted to mess with the interpol officer so Marie flipped her off which made Chun-Li squint her eyes in anger before yanking her by the arms forcing her to sit on Helena's stomach. She ripped Marie's bra off then took her panties tossing the undergarments on the roof. Chun-Li had her hands play with Marie's breasts even with them being small the interpol officer went all over the pale, perky pair. Marie stopped fighting back and moaned from the interpol officer's abuse. "So I got your cooperation now? Good, now it's party and if you give me any lip then you'll find some mace up your ass. That goes for both of you. Am I clear?" Helena wasn't given a chance to respond with the vicegrip of the interpol officer roughly squeezing the thick flesh, aiming it into the between the large mounds of her own ass. Chun-Li gasped while trying to ease the head to let it sink into her tight hole, the interpol officer took it like a pro. Helena was amazed at how good it felt, the newest sensation of impaling someone with cock ring was better than any past experience. Chun-Li moaned in approval as Helena kept thrusting her hips wildly, forcing her cock deeper in the interpol officer's ass. Chun-Li spit into her hand and stroked Helena's exposed meat, prepping the balls deep entry she ready to demand from the DOATEC owner. Helena made her hip twitch to force her cock a further inside surprising Chun-Li to make her hop forward which in turn saw her thrusting into Marie. The interpol officer had the most satisfaction out of three from the sight of Marie shrieking at the welcomed invasion. Chun-Li was thrusting again, enjoying the twitching warmth of Marie's pussy grunting as she felt her cock grinding against the inner walls, still slimy from her orgasms with Helena's leftover semen.

Marie moaned and shuddered, her arms were trembling feeling like while still trying to hold herself up resting her hands on Helena's breasts for support. What the interpol officer lack in girth compared to Helena she made up for in length and proficiency, Marie was blown away with how well Chun-Li used her meat It was hitting at the right spot without fail, and Chun-Li was rolling her hips in just the right way to rub her tip in making Marie feel like it was hitting her stomach! The petite blonde wanted to sputter out some words but all that came out was high pitched whining that was met with the interpol officer pinning her with intoxicating rhythm. Marie's cheeks were stained with small tears with her continuing to writhe on top of Helena, her mind wandered and she could feel the pressure swiftly build up inside her. Chun-Li moved with the utmost of skill that she possessed, thrusting her hips back to slide on Helena's cock and forward to service Marie's pussy. The petite blonde squeezed Helena's breasts tightly as her pussy launched her juices with every thrust Chun-Li made inside until it there was nothing left. The interpol officer could sense they were both close. Helena swiped Marie's hands away making her lay flat on her chest as Chun-Li kept going while she was pinching and pawing her own tits, hips jerking every time Chun-Li's ass fell onto her cock. Marie was panting heavily with her ass bouncing on Helena's lower belly as she tried to slide more of Chun-Li's length into her. She couldn't believe herself for the second time in one night she was getting her pussy massaged by a powerful symbol of authority. This had to be the only she was happy to be stopped by the cops. She would have been content with just Helena pounding her recklessly while claiming her as a prize, but this, oh this was unbelievably amazing. Getting fucked by Helena was savagely delicious, but Chun-Li's cold, hardened demeanor somehow that made it all the more kinky, her constant defiance certainly helped as well. Marie tonight felt like she was just nothing more than a cock sleeve for the interpol officer and she loved it. Her pussy clamped down wrapping the walls tighter around the interpol officer's plunging cock and she let a wild shriek come out. Chun-Li's cock wasn't long for any further endurance inside this steaming, slippery hole, especially not while Marie was bucking like a wild bull, and Helena's own cock violating her prostate did her no favors either. Her cock was moving erratically, twitching and pulsing as she spewed a thick layer of semen into Marie's well tortured pussy. She didn't even think to stop thrusting either, sawing into the blonde with obscene squelching noises as their mingled juice spurted and dribbled onto Helena's belly. The DOATEC owner gasped as Chun-Li's asshole clenched and flexed in orgasm, and she bit her lip as her cock began to throb, sending jolts of ecstasy through her as she began to pump through the interpol officer's ass.

The three of them gasped, moaned and groaned as their mutual orgasms came together as one and overlapped. Marie's pussy squirted, sending jets of cum around Chun-Li's contracting cock. The interpol officer felt her ass fill up and the semen sloshed its creamy contents around and she felt a pang of excitement as it was splashing deep inside her. She pulled out of Marie and let the last spurting globs splatter on the now raw, red flesh that was her pussy. She wiped herself clean on Marie's skirt. Helena's cock stopped twitching, and Chun-Li dismounted her, grimacing as her cock still twitched.

"That all you two horses have? You just WHOA-" The petite blonde's words stung and she knew it would but just then Helena's hands forcefully pushed her off and into the awaiting arms off Chun-Li who then hugged Marie tightly. "I swear if you didn't know how to fight then your words would've been gotten you so much trouble by now. However that mouth of yours still might cause you to be very sore for awhile." The interpol officer spun Marie around planting her face on to Helena's balls which were still swelling with semen. The DOATEC owner laid flat on her car with her erection high in the air as her balls had been given a massage she could dream about. Chun-Li put her arm under one of Marie's legs then did the same to the other and locked her hands together trapping the petite blonde in a full nelson position while slowly thrusting her hips to tease Marie by rubbing her erection against her pussy. Marie's lust caused her pussy to be extra sensitive so the heat of the friction that Chun-Li's erection made mixed with her own horny lust had wanting to beg the interpol officer to just cut the crap and fuck her already. Helena got up from the hood of her car and dropped to her knees grabbing hold of Chun-Li's cock forcing her thrusting to stop. She had the Interpol officer making audible grunting with how hard she was pumping Chun-Li's cock. "How about you give up that crappy handwork and put that thing inside me already?" Helena ignored Marie for a second and quickened her pace turning the Interpol officer's grunts into helpless whimpering, Chun-Li was going to let go of Marie but somehow she knew that Helena knew what she had planned and wanted to make her squirm. The Interpol officer quickly moaned as Helena roughly gripped her cock again then aim the tip at Marie's ass poking at the hole, the petite blonde inhaled sharply groaning shouting out in pleasure as she felt the girth of Chun-Li penetrating her hole. She rarely took anything up there so for something that big to stretch her tiny hole was a challenge she was more than willing to take on. Marie didn't notice when her hand managed to reach back holding on to Chun-Li's thighs while moving in a circular motion. Once Helena's grip had left Chun-Li used her powerful thighs to force her way inside Marie thrusting at a medium pace. Helena had one hand pinching Marie's nipples twisting one then switching to the other whereas the other hand she used to stroke herself. "You gonna just stand there all night or what? I take you both on." Helena lined her cock up to Marie's impatiently awaiting pussy rubbing her semen covered foreskin against Marie's clit. The taller blonde could see the hunger and desire in Marie's as it clearly looked like she had a smart remark ready to spit out but it was stopped immediately to instead make yell out a long stretched swear wit Helena drilling her meat into Marie's pussy. In a metronome like coordination the two pounded their cocks one after the other building up themselves rather quicker than they had planned. Marie kept her eyes tightly shut easily absorbing the pain to savor the pleasure as the reckless assault on her holes put her on cloud nine. Her walls were drawing very near to close in on her invader but she felt them both about to lose it all. Helena leaned back against her car gripping Marie's thighs, which each thrust that came closer towards the end her grip continued to get tighter leading her to believe that she would leave marks. The DOATEC owner let her hands slide past Marie's thighs then stop at Chun-Li's, she was already impressed with how they looked but it was certainly much better to feel as she let her fingers trail every last inch of well detailed muscle that the cop possessed. Helena's arms weren't long enough to wrap her arms around to get a complete feel but damned if she didn't try it though. With the effort she put in Helena reached Chun-Li's ass forcing the cop to hum lustfully while groping her backside. The two stopped thrusting then shoved themselves Marie keeping their cocks balls deep. Marie's nails dug into Chun-Li's thighs while struggling to prevent her mind from clouding up when both of them hit their climax at the same time blasting their seed into her holes. The pressure that combined together to fill up Marie unconsciously made her hands and feet twitch, the petite blonde had to clenched her eyes again just to avoid her eyes rolling back and fainting from the pleasure when she reached her climax. Chun-Li released her hold on Marie and fell back on to the ground, Helena had collapsed on her car passing out when she let go of Marie. Due to her legs being held up Marie was unable to catch herself once she was free only to just barely able to land on Helena. Marie pushed off of Helena then dropped to her knees in front of the cop.

"Tell...me...something pig." Marie was panting heavily while trying to speak. "Were...you really...gonna...arrest us?" Chun-Li couldn't lift her head because of all the fatigue. "Nope...wanted...to scare ya." Marie gave a mocking snicker. "Glad I...called your...bluff huh, pig?" The Interpol officer lifted her and to flip off Marie.


End file.
